User blog:Purebreaker/Noble, The Fallen of Chaos and Light
Stats Noble, The Fallen of Chaos and Light is a tanky, supportive fighter. He excels at chasing his enemies while also dealing an insane amount of damage while supporting his allies. With his insane damage and super low cooldowns he is a huge threat during all phases of the game. He is someone who is not to be underestimated. Noble, The Fallen of Chaos and Light Health= 520 (+80) Attack Damage= 71 (+3.2) Health Regen= 8.2 (+0.5) Attack Speed= 6.947 (+3.32%) Mana= 400 (+50) Armor= 30 (+4) Mana Regen= 4.5 (+1.0) Magic Resist= 30 (+2.41) Range= 200 Movement Speed= 355 My custom champion for League of Legends Abilities Passive - Runic Armor Noble gains 1 armor and 1 magic resist for every 1% HP missing. Q - Fallen Might Active - Noble charges his sword with light and dark energies. His next basic attack will deal bonus damage and knock back all nearby enemies close to the main target. (Applies on-hit effects) Physical Damage: 40/60/100/120/240 (+1.0 AD) Mana Cost: 10/20/30/40/70 Cooldown: 10/8/6/4/1 Q - Final Blast (Two Sides) Active - The area around Noble explodes dealing magical damage to all enemies in range. Magical Damage: 80/120/160/200/250 (+1.5 AP) Mana Cost: 0 Cooldown: 15/10/5/3/2 Range: 800 W - Healing Rush Passive - Noble and nearby allies gain 5/10/20/30/35/ bonus health regeneration Active - Noble releases light energy from his sword, healing himself and all nearby allies and granting them bonus armour for 1.5/2/2.5/3/4 seconds. Health Restored: 80/90/100/150/200 (+0.9 AD) Mana Cost: 60 Cooldown: 15 W - Ultimate Flash (Two sides) Active - Noble flashes with light energy, blinding and dealing magical damage to all enemies. Magical Damage: 50/60/80/100/120 (+1.0 AP) Mana Cost: 0 Cooldown: 10 E - Dark Surge Active - Noble releases dark energies from his sword, granting him bonus armor and attack damage for 3 seconds and blasts nearby enemies. Physical Damage: 60/90/120/190/240 (+1.2 AD) Bonus Armor: 30/50/70/100/130 Bonus Attack Damage: 15/20/30/35/50 Mana Cost: 50/60/70/80/120 Cooldown: 13/10/8/5/3 E - Hidden Darkness (Two Sides) Active - Noble empowers himself with dark energies granting him bonus movement speed and health. The cooldown is refreshed if Noble kills an enemy. (Half for assists) Bonus Movement Speed and Health: 10/20/30/40/50% Mana Cost: 0 Cooldown: 30/25/20/15/10 Ultimate - Two Sides Passive - Noble deals true damage every basic attack. The passive is lost while Two Sides is on cooldown. Active - Noble drops his sword and channels for 5 seconds. If Noble successfully completed his channel, he will be consumed by both his light and dark sides giving him a new set of skills. He also gains bonus armor, attack damage, attack speed and movement speed for 30 seconds. The passive's true damage is also doubled. If his channel is interrupted he will be instantly killed by his own sword. True Damage: 10/30/40 (+0.1 AD) Doubled True Damagae: 20/60/80 (+0.2 AD) Bonus Armor: 50/70/100 Bonus Attack Damage: 20/40/60 Bonus Attack Speed: 100/150/200% Bonus Movement Speed: 80/90/100 Mana Cost: 200/500/1000 Cooldown: 60/180/300 Quotes Upon selection "Some go for the light and some go for the dark. I went for both paths" Attacking "You defeat me? I'll like to see you try!' "This sword looks heavy right? It actually is!" "I could even defeat you while bare-handed!" "Spin to win! Wait, I don't have a spinning attack" "*Yawns*, Too weak" Movement "Stop asking to run! Do you know how heavy this sword is?!" "Run Run Run and maybe get gold in the Olympics" "Oh come on! This sword is heavy!" "Never underestimate the Scou-... Wait! I hate Teemo!" "Why is life so cruel?" Joke "OP? What does OP mean?" "Where's Teemo? I'm going to turn him into a yordle pancake!" "You want to hold my sword? Sure, if you don't get crushed under it's weight!" Taunt "Hmph, Weaklings" "LALALALA I'm letting my guard down! -drops his sword- Hmm? Nothing? Noobs." Attacking during Two Sides "Kneel before me!" "I'll show you the true meaning of OP!" "It's much more easier to kill things with my sword!" Movement during Two Sides "Much more easier to run without that sword." "Time to run until Diamond 1!" "Look at me! I'm sooo fast!" Joke during Two Sides "So, OP means overpowered? Okay!" Taunt during Two Sides "Even without my sword, I can kill you as easily!" Taunting an enemy Teemo "Hey, Teemo! I hate you!" Taunting an enemy Quinn " -shakes his head- Quinn, you really are weak." Taunting an enemy Garen "Hey Garen! Don't fall while spinning! *laughs*" Category:Custom champions